Charlie Barkin
Charles B. "Charlie" Barkin is the main protagonist of the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise except the finale, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, in which he is the deuteragonist. He's a German Shepherd who goes to Heaven by default and returns to Earth. He is Sasha's love interest, and later boyfriend. He was voiced by the late Burt Reynolds in the first film, Charlie Sheen in the second film (where he is sung by Jesse Corti), and Steven Weber in the TV series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Biography Earlier life So far, Charlie's early life is unknown. He was born to two unknown parents. Sometime in his life, he ran away from home and after that his parents presumably died. He later met Itchy and the two became friends. Of course, in the flashback of the episode "When Hairy Met Silly," it was shown that before meeting Itchy, Charlie was part of a trio called the Rovers, along with Toodles and Spike, and it was shown that Itchy's cap once belonged to Charlie. All Dogs Go To Heaven Charlie is first seen escaping from a pound with the help of Itchy, his best friend. Itchy uses a drill to dig him out, but they get caught and chased by the guards. But luckily, they escape and return to an abandoned ship turned casino for dogs, and Charlie celebrates his return with the others. After Killer discovers them, he informs Carface that Charlie is back. Carface creates a new plan and he talks with Charlie about the partnership saying they should split it up. During Mardi Gras, they throw Charlie a fake good luck party and get him really drunk. Itchy (after overhearing Carface's plan from Killer) tries to warn him but before he can, Killer takes a blindfolded Charlie to the dock of the river and helps Carface run his car into Charlie, killing him. Charlie soon finds himself flying through space to a golden gate where he meets Annabelle, the Whippet Angel who tells him that he is in Heaven. At first, Charlie is pleased but when he hears that he's been murdered by Carface, he gets angry and plots revenge, and he is introduced to a watch which held his life but stopped after he died and he is not allowed to wind it back up. He sneaks the watch from Annabelle (distracting her with singing) and winds it, which sends him flying out of Heaven and back to the dock of the river. As he recuperates, he hears Annabelle's warning that he can never return to Heaven again and instead he will be sent to Hell if his watch stops once more, but he ignores the warning and closes the watch. He meets with Itchy at their home and tells him his plan to get even with Carface, also pondering over how his business is going up without Charlie there being the brains of the whole operation. He and Itchy enter Carface's basement and see that he has a little orphan girl named Anne-Marie who has the gift of talking to animals (which is revealed to be the secret behind Carface's success). When Carface and Killer leave the room he and Itchy enter and take Anne-Marie to the junkyard and Charlie reads her stories as well as promising to help her find a family. The next day, he takes her to a horse race where they win their bet. As time goes on, they raise enough money from gambling, and Charlie finally gets his own casino. Anne-Marie, fed up with Charlie's gambling, attempts to leave but Charlie stops her by agreeing to help the less fortunate (which he also promised her as well as helping her to find a family). He takes her to an old church where they meet Flo and her puppies and have a pizza party, but soon Anne-Marie discovers that Charlie stole a wallet from a couple they met at the horse race. During that night, Charlie has a nightmare of going to Hell but is relieved when he finds that it was only a nightmare. He goes upstairs to find Anne-Marie but learns from one of the puppies that she left to return the wallet to the couple. He finds her enjoying some waffles and tricks her into following him by faking illness. He later takes her on a trip in the street, but he is ambushed by Carface and Killer who shoot at him with a ray gun, but they can't kill him due to his watch. They escape by hiding in an abandoned building and fall into a sewer underneath, with Charlie losing his watch in the process. They are then captured by native rats who attempt to feed them to a giant witch doctor alligator known as King Gator. When King Gator tries to eat Charlie, he lets out a huge howl which impresses the gator (due to his refusal to eat anyone with a wonderful singing voice) and releases him from his cage and Anne-Marie from hers (but she develops a sickness after falling in the water). After singing with King Gator and befriending him, Charlie takes Anne-Marie back to the church and meets an injured Itchy. He learns from him that Carface destroyed the casino and Itchy accuses him of "going soft" and caring about the girl, but Charlie protests out loud, denying Itchy's accusations and says that he's only using her to make money and doesn't really care for her. Unfortunately, an upset Anne-Marie overhears this and she runs off into the storm only to be kidnapped by Carface shortly after. Charlie follows and enters the ship to save her but is attacked by Carface's thugs. Charlie tries to fight them all, but he is overpowered. He gives a distressful howl which summons King Gator who helps out by swimming towards Carface's ship and destroying it, rescuing Charlie and Anne-Marie in the process. During the fight between Charlie and Carface, King Gator head butts the wall causing Carface to fall into the water with King Gator chasing after him until he is eaten off-screen. When Anne-Marie falls into the water, Charlie attempts to save her. But when his watch falls and sinks deep in the water, Charlie chooses to save Anne-Marie first pushing her out of the burning ship. But he is too late to save his watch when it fills up with water and he dies as the ship sinks. He is damned to Hell, but the Hellhound escorts him to Anne-Marie's new home where he tearfully apologizes for using her. Outside the Hellhound beckons Charlie, but a star from Heaven destroys the Hellhound and enters the room revealing the star to be Annabelle, telling him that Charlie can now re-enter Heaven after nobly risking his life for hers. He says goodbye to Anne-Marie and Itchy promising that they'll meet again someday and returns to Heaven. After seeing Carface try to use his life clock to return to Earth and being chased away by an angry Annabelle, Charlie assures the audience with a wink that "he'll be back." All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Charlie is awaiting the arrival of the newcomers to enter Heaven. One in particular that he's waiting on is Itchy (who dies from choking to death on a chicken leg). Once reunited, Charlie welcomes Itchy and shows him around. Although Itchy takes an instant liking to Heaven, Charlie, on the other hand, explains (in song) how boring Heaven has gotten for him since his death, and longs to be back on Earth. A short time later, Carface (also in Heaven) attempts to steal Gabriel's Horn, but ends up dropping it down on Earth somewhere in San Francisco and later that evening, Annabelle announces to all the other heavenly dogs the bad news. Charlie, seeing this as his only way out of Heaven, convinces her to let him go retrieve it. As Annabelle hesitantly agrees, she sends a reluctant Itchy to accompany him. Once on Earth, Charlie instantly drops his search for the horn and heads to a tavern for dogs much to Itchy's chagrin. But he quickly becomes disappointed when he learns that he is still a ghost and cannot interact with the living. He meets Carface there and finds that he can interact with the living with the use of a magic collar. Charlie agrees to follow Carface to get one after he falls for a beautiful Irish Setter named Sasha who he heard singing on stage and is desperate to meet her. When they visit the shop, he and Itchy meet Red who gives them both a collar but warns that they will fade by sundown the next day. But what Charlie doesn't know is that Red is actually a hellcat who plots to use him as a pawn to get the horn, imprison all dogs, and rule the world. Charlie and Itchy return to the Tavern and after Charlie makes a bad first impression on Sasha, he ends up chasing her out of the bar and follows her to an abandoned backyard where Charlie finds that she is caring for an 8-year-old runaway named David. Charlie tries to prove to him and Sasha that he's an angel by showing them his angelic abilities, leading David to believe Charlie is his guardian angel and thinks he knows why he ran away, explaining that he has a stepmom whom he doesn't like. Refusing to go home, he reveals his ambition to become a street performer doing magic tricks. Charlie encourages him to pursue that dream and takes him to "Easy Street" much to Sasha's chagrin. On the way, they find that Gabriel's horn is in the possession of law enforcement and put in the lost and found. After a comical mission to retrieve it, Charlie still wanting to help David, places the horn in a lobster cage and kicks it into the lake much to Itchy and Annabelle's dismay. They make it to "Easy Street" and began David's magic show, but after the performance goes wrong, they spend the rest of their time sitting out the rain. A sad David reveals that his birth mother died, and his stepmother is expecting and is afraid he'll be forgotten once the newborn arrives, which is why he ran away. So Charlie and Sasha assure him that he is loved and cconvince him to go back and make up with his parents. Charlie even shares his own experiences with being a runaway. Finally convinced, David decides to go home but ONLY if Charlie takes him (and Charlie wraps one front leg around him after he hugs him). Charlie makes the promise knowing he can't keep it. Later, Charlie privately confides with Sasha about not really being a guardian angel and says he is unable to keep his promise to David and also expresses disappointment in losing Sasha. Charlie and Sasha spend their time together expressing their love for each other in song. But before they can manage to share a kiss, Charlie's collar, unfortunately, wears off, making him disappear, which leaves both David and Sasha sad and confused. In a desperate attempt to keep his promise to David, he races to Red's shop and begs for another one, even going so far as to trade in the horn for it. Red accepts the deal, but when Charlie is given the collar, it chokes and wraps around him as Red finally shows his true colors. Betrayed, Charlie tries to attack, but Red, having full control over the collar, left Charlie weak against him. Red orders him to get the horn which Charlie does, but he first heads to the train station to meet up with David and Sasha, only to witness Carface kidnapping David and using him as a ransom to bring the horn. Later, Charlie finally arrives on Alcatraz Island, gives the anxious Red the horn, takes the captive David and leaves. Red uses the horn to suck all dogs (including Annabelle) from Heaven and into each cell which grants him tremendous power before the island itself sinks down into a giant whirlpool. Charlie, realizing his mistake, tells the others to get David home while he stays behind to fight Red, but he is overpowered. Instantly David, Sasha, and Itchy come around to assist Charlie and during the brief battle, Charlie notices how badly Red reacts to water when a sink faucet breaks and sprays water all over him. Once the horn is in his possession, Charlie goes to the top of the prison building after being instructed to play the horn by Annabelle with Red following him close behind. With Red slowing him down, Charlie gets on top of a water tower and tricks him into making contact with the whirling water, knocking him back down. Suddenly, Red's lower half of his body begins to sink down into Hell through a big crack in the floor. As he tries to resist, he is soon defeated as Charlie blows the horn, freeing all the heavenly dogs and damning Red to Hell permanently. A scared Carface comes out of hiding and tries to downplay his involvement, but is then dragged down to Hell by Red, after revealing that he sold his soul for his collar. Suddenly, Annabelle beckons Charlie and Itchy to Heaven, leaving Charlie to say goodbye to a sad David (after asking him to let Sasha take him home). Charlie declares his love to Sasha. After returning the horn when they reach Heaven, Annabelle, so proud of Charlie for his brave deed, rewards him with not only a merit badge but a second chance to live on Earth. Before leaving, he says a heartfelt goodbye to Itchy who wants to remain in Heaven and falls back down on Earth. Once reunited with an overjoyed Sasha and David (who are almost at his home), he and Sasha watch as David is happily greeted by his father and stepmother. David begins to accept and see her as his "mom" and they walk into the house together with David asking if he could have pets. Outside, Sasha asks Charlie why he came back (and tells him not to lie), to which Charlie hints that he wants a relationship with her. Then finally, they share a kiss and walk into the house together as a couple after David comes back out and presents them with their own dog bowls, indicating that they are now his pets. All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series The TV series makes several changes from the second film. In the series, Charlie and Sasha are not married and are instead an on-again-off-again couple (who are revealed to not have even had a first date together, but are more like frenemies as they are known to bicker and disagree). Charlie lives in an old, rundown apartment, and are roommates with Itchy who is back on Earth instead of Heaven (and the reason why is revealed in S1E12 "Heaventh Inning Stretch"), and neither he nor Sasha lives with David (but still sees him sometimes in some episodes). He and Itchy are guardian angels and are every now and then assigned to angelic missions by Annabelle. An All Dogs Christmas Carol This time, Charlie is not the protagonist, but rather the deuteragonist. Instead, the lead role applies to Carface because this is an adaptation of a story whose lead character is a villain (A Christmas Carol whose protagonist is Ebenezer Scrooge). After having their Christmas party at the Flea Bite crashed and their presents were stolen by Carface and Killer, Charlie and Itchy decide to take matters into their own paws. Followed by so many failed attempts to get in Carface's shop, when they finally get in and demand their stuff back, they soon discover from Annabelle's demonic cousin Belladonna her plans of using a whistle (much like the one Carface used on the dogs at the party to steal their stuff, but only massive) to hypnotize ever dog in San Francisco into stealing from their homes and to get them kicked out and end up homeless, and lastly she chases Charlie and Itchy out of the shop with her minions. With no other option left for them, they turn to Annabelle who gives them a miracle dog tag to use and figure out a way to stop Belladonna's plot. So Charlie suggests trying to change Carface by scaring the "Dickens" out of him with using ideas from the story A Christmas Carol. With the miracle dog tag, Charlie disguises him, Itchy and Sasha as each of the 3 ghosts from the story making Carface the Scrooge archetype that they must convince to change. After Itchy and Sasha's efforts seem to slowly work, Charlie sucks Carface into one more dream as the Ghost of Christmas Future (using a reference of The Mask) and sings a Gospel-style song-and-dance to make Carface realize where his actions will take him eventually if he doesn't "clean up his act." Next, he shows Carface a vision of Timmy's house at 12:00 midnight on the same night Belladonna will blow the whistle. Carface witnesses Timmy suddenly waking up (hypnotized) and leaving through the doggy door with a present. A desperate Carface begs the "ghost" to tell him what he should do, to which Charlie tells him in a dark tone to "figure it out," and wakes him out of his dream. After their efforts, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha are at the Flea Bite hoping their efforts were enough, but as time goes by, they grow anxious and try to find the whistle themselves, but with no luck, they decide to do nothing more than just wait and trust in Carface to finally come around. After Carface manages to save Christmas, it began to snow, bringing joy to all of the puppies at the party and relief to Charlie and the gang after Annabelle informs them of Carface's decision. Suddenly Carface shows up dressed as Santa returning all of the puppies' stolen gifts, Charlie congratulates him for doing the right thing for once, and along with everyone else continues to celebrate Christmas at the party. As Annabelle ends the story with a "Merry Christmas" to the audience, Charlie is last seen with Itchy in heaven too wishing the same for the audience. Gallery Charlie Barkin.jpeg charlie.JPG All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7842.jpg|Charlie telling Itchy that he is using Anne Marie for business, which she overhears. dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg|Charlie longing to go back to Earth as a mortal dog img-17705-3ad2f50354.jpg Charlie_&_Sasha_First_Kiss_(2).jpg charlie-sasha-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-2-role-playing-28837041-305-165.jpg Trivia *Charlie has a spot on each cheek only in the first film. *According to his book of records in heaven, Charlie is guilty of the following **Gambling **Pick pocketing **Being a low-life bum **Double-crossing **Lusting for money **Blackmail **Loan sharking **Tax Fraud **Extortion **Racketeering **Being jaded **Wanton decadence **Being concietful **Infidelity **Being a scoundrel Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Undead Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:Angels Category:Movie Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Tricksters Category:Symbolic Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Revived Category:Spouses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Magic Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal Category:Saved Soul Category:Inconclusive Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Big Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hybrids Category:Ferals Category:Pacifists Category:Gentle Giants Category:Paranormal Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Wise Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Theatrical Heroes